


High School Reunion

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Baby Sam, Big Brother Dean, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Fluff, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Protective Castiel, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets an invitation to go to his high school reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I've already started working on the chapter that will include Dean's labor, I've had some ideas in my mind for it and didn't want to lose them.
> 
> There will be a couple stories before that one with shorter time seperations, considering I want some stuff to happen before that one. *cough* New characters *cough* *cough*
> 
> I'm kinda thinking of keeping this story going to a possible second kid for them but I don't want it to be dragged on since no one likes a dragged on story but I know it'll be continuing a little after their kid is born for plot reasons. Also the fact if you readers still want the story. 
> 
> Author rant done, story time.

Opening the mailbox, Cas got the mail out. He walked back towards the house, shifting through it.

**Dean Winchester**

**From Lebanon High School**

Cas rose an eyebrow, going inside.

"Hey Dean! Mail!"

"I'm in the living room, can you bring it to me?"

Cas walked to the living room and handed Dean his mail, the high school one on top.

Dean looked at the red invitation and frowned.

He opened it and read the contents, scoffing.

"What?"

Dean shook his head, "It's just a letter stating I've been invited to the class reunion. Doesn't matter."

Cas sat next to him, "You don't want to go?"

Dean shrugged, "Not really."

"Why not?"

Dean glanced at Cas but then stared at the invitation, "Because back then I hid my stature. I acted, smelt, and looked like an Alpha. Even though Omegas usually don't have big packages, I was blessed. Girls were impressed with what I had. What's going to happen when I show up pregnant and Omega?"

Cas nodded, "Do you wish you were an Alpha sometimes Dean?"

Dean shrugged, "I'm not ashamed of you being my mate, of our pup. I love you guys."

"Then who cares what they think. They're people that dont matter to you," Cas laid his hand on Dean's stomach, feeling the pup push against his hand, "I think you should go. Show them how your life is what you wanted, that you love it."

Dean nodded then smirked at Cas, "You just want to see all the type of girls I dated and see how much they downgraded. Let them know what they coulda had. Show off."

Cas smiled, "Me? Never."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was tapping his foot, waiting.

Dean was talking to Benny.

"Okay. If anything goes wrong or something, just call."

Cas laid his hand on Dean's shoulder, "I think he's got it Dean. They'll be fine, Benny has our numbers."

Dean nodded and laced their fingers together. Cas pulled them out to the car, smiling at Benny, who gave him a knowing smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got there, the high school was packed.

"Do we need too?"

Cas smiled at Dean, linking their hands, "No. But I'd like too but I'm not going to make you sweetheart."

Dean sighed, "Fine."

Cas leaned over and kissed his cheeks, "Don't worry, I'll defend you from the assholes."

Cas got out of the car and went over to Deans side, opening the door and helping him out.

They walked hand and hand inside.

"Two, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak."

"Oh ya! Dean-" She looked up and stopped talking, taking Deans appearance in, "Winchester..."

Dean smiled tightly, "Ya..."

She smiled politely, "Nice to see you again. Didn't know you were an Omega, congratulations."

Deans smile got more genuin, "Thanks, Sally." He had to look at the name tage, not recognizing her.

She handed them their name tags and the two walked further into the school, Dean recognized some people, others he didn't.

A few people came up to them and said hi, to which Dean was tense but relaxed soon.

Cas leaned in so Dean could hear him, "I'm going to get us a drink."

Then Dean was by himself.

"Dean Winchester!" An arm was flung around his shoulder, he frowned and turned to look at the guy, Alpha, who he knew it was.

Mark Zlewski.

"Didn't know you were a bitch, after all you use to fuck any girl that opened their legs for you. And man did they open!"

Dean stiffened.

"No wonder you couldn't hold a relationship. You weren't an Alpha, You were an Omega! I see you got a mate to mate ya and fuck you full of pups."

Dean frowned, "Ya Well. It was nice talking to you Mark." Dean slipped from the arm that was around him and stepped away.

His arm was grabbed, "Hey, we use to be friends Dean," He was pulled towards Mark, "Plus, you're an Omega. I'm an Alpha, You know? If I knew you were one back in school, I woulda tried then. Are you still as big of a slut as you were in high school?"

Dean struggled but then growled, "Let me go."

"C'mon Dean, we're still friends, do a buddy a favor. Bring back the slutty Dean, this time you can actually be fufilled with the correct gender. Your mate doesn't need to know."

"His _mate_ is about two seconds away from pounding your fucking face in if you don't let him go."

Dean looked over Marks shoulder to see Cas there, eyes red and fuming. He wondered how much he had heard.

Cas wasn't small. He appeared small because of what he wore that covered him but he was very strong and could handle himself with the best of them.

Plus if you add in the Alpha fury that he got when Dean was at all threatened in any way...

Well... Mark will not have much of a chance.

Mark backed off on Dean and turned to Cas. He took in his Alpha red eyes, his scent smelt pissed off, and took in his stance, which was ready for a fight.

At least Mark was smart.

He backed off, leaving Dean and Cas.

Cas's eyes were still red and he was still pissed off.

Dean walked up to him, his eyes turning gold because his Omega was seeking out Cas's Alpha.

When Dean was close enough, Cas pulled him into his arms, stuffing his head into Dean's neck, huffing.

Dean ran his fingers through Cas's hair, murmuring, "my Alpha," every few seconds.

Cas's red eyes went away when he started to calm, as did Dean's gold.

Cas bit Deans neck hard but not hard enough to break the skin, "my Omega, only mine."

"Your Omega, only yours Cas."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was okay for the rest of the night but kept their hands interlocked and didn't move from Dean's side.

Dean was exhausted when they got home. He was happy to see Sam already in bed and Benny was just watching tv.

"Thanks for watching him Benny."

Benny nodded, "No problem. You look beat brotha, You should get some rest."

Dean nodded, Benny left and Cas locked the door behind him.

Cas led Dean to bed and got him undressed.

"When Mark was trying to get me to fuck him, did you hear everything?" Dean was seated on the bed.

Cas nodded, undressing himself.

Dean frowned, "I was a pretty big slut back then, I was trying to convince myself if I slept with enough Omegas, I'd become an Alpha. Didn't work obviously."

Cas nodded again and out their clothes in the hamper.

"Why aren't you talking? Are you ashamed of me now Alpha?"

Cas's head snapped up, looking to Dean who had a devastated face. Cas walked up to him and took his chin in his hands, kissing his lips softly.

Cas quietly whispered against Deans lips, "no Omega. You're perfect. It angers me that you hate your status so much when I fucking love it, I love my Omega and I just want you to see that you're so fucking perfect. I know you dont see that and it makes me mad that you can't see how fucking perfect you are."

Dean whimpered, nodding. He leaned up and softly connected their lips.


End file.
